


Leave Nothing Behind

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge: ds_match, Community: ds_flashfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries to believe that, when the cool Chicago night carries just a tang of autumn, another reminder of what he doesn't have, what he can never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Nothing Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written as part of the Team Angst [drabble tree](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_team_angst/2731.html) that was created during the first ds_match.

He tries to believe that, when the cool Chicago night carries just a tang of autumn, another reminder of what he doesn't have, what he can never have. What he doesn't deserve.

He runs, sweat-soaked, until the pain becomes bearable again. Runs, until he can fold the pain up, squash and push it down into a manageable package, small and neatly wrapped in paper and tied with string. Runs until he can look at himself in the mirror without flinching.

On nights like these, he sometimes feels he could run forever, until the night swallows him up and leaves nothing, not even scars, behind.

-fin-


End file.
